etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Wellspring
Wellspring predates most all major settlements in Dvulvash with the only exception being the ancient elven empire of Ellyon. Unlike some of the older and larger cities like Chelderyn and Vhalen, not much has changed in the modest town of farmers over these past half-dozen centuries. Nor has it expanded much in all these years. Life in this town today is much as it was at its founding. Wellspring's people have strong beliefs regarding family and hard work. They very much keep to themselves and most locals are known to almost never leave the town despite all the travelers passing through. The Town Wellspring is best known for its, obviously, well spring. Or well springs now, since several more have been dug as the town grew. The water is so clear and fresh that even a dwarf will choose of cup of Wellspring water over a pint of ale, though not without hesitation. The same could be said of an elf and fine wine. Legend tells of broken shards of magical stones that lay deep beneath the earth where the underwater springs flow. These stones are said to be the remnants of the first water elementals to have existed. These shards, the resting place of the ancient magical beings, is said to be the source of purest water that I tapped by the many wells of Wellspring. Wellspring is best known locally as the mediator between two neighboring farming and livestock communities: Summer Springs and Winterfall. The three towns combined provide most all wheat and commercial beef and poultry for Dvulvash. Summer Springs and Winterfall have been in constant conflict with each for as long as any cares to remember. Wellspring is the anchor that keeps this region together. All decisions regarding the harvest, crops, and distribution is made through the mediation efforts of Wellspring, thus, preventing escalation of the existing conflict. Coming to an agreement, however, still proves exceedingly difficult as the two rival cities rarely ever agree on anything. Wellspring, as well as its two neighboring towns, is widely renowned in Dvulvash for its barbecue. Pork, beef, and poultry. Wellspring is second to none when cooking over a pit. The meat is always tender, fall-off-the-bone delicious. Savory, sweet, or spicy. No matter how you enjoy this delectable culinary mastery, you will be asking for seconds before you can finish your first serving. Wellspring is also home to the annual Dvulvash Backyard BBQ Festival where pitmasters come far and wide, although mostly from just its neighbors in Summer Springs and Winterfall, to test their skills as its patrons get to enjoy some of the best cooking in the continent. Recently, pitmasters from the unsuspecting town of Trayk to the northwest, have been astounding patrons with their new slow cooking style of BBQ. Be cautious at the Festival, however. This Festival can be quite competitive and full of passion. Especially from the two local rival towns. The People of Wellspring Mayor: Serriv Bolton D'jhaanys Clan: Powerful elven family based out of Blackwood in the Darkwood Forest. Their influence extends into Wellspring and the other settlements in the southeastern region of Dvulvash. Annual Events Dvulvash Backyard BBQ Festival- Nul Ashanya, Wellspring Summer Soltice Festival- Adventure Hooks A new pump was being tapped to draw up spring water. Unfortunately what came out was not drinkable. Oozes began to seep from the pump, attacking the workers. The pump and surrounding area have been quarantined until they can be cleared out. But the town may have worse problems. Where did these oozes come from and what if they were to contaminate other wells? The whole towns way of life may be at risk. Help defend the town and investigate this threat before the oozes grow out of control! You see those fires? Those are Orc camps. They follow the beast herds as they migrate the meadowlands. This time of the year their hunt brings them close to town. Everyone's a little on edge naturally. It's been 10 years since the last time the orcs were stupid or brave enough to straight up attack the town. There have been a few fringe incidents, however, in the last decade. You can never be too cautious." -a Wellspring farmer on Orcs Strange rumors are circulating regarding recent orc activities. The town guard believes this warrants investigating and is recruiting able-bodied adventurers to uncover the truth. A mysterious darkness has taken hold over the farmlands north of Wellspring. Acres of crops have suddenly failed and began to die. The soil beneath them black with decay. This terrible plague that has affected the crops is now beginning to spread to any man or animal that stands in the cursed lands for too long. This event not only threatens the livelihood of the three nearby towns, but, the fragile "peace" between Summer Springs and Winterfall. Wellspring's mayor, Serriv Bolton, is organizing an emergency meeting between the three farming communities to investigate the possible source of the corruption and how to deal with it. Representatives from Wellspring, Summer Springs, and Winterfall, also to include members of the D'jhaanys Clan, are all in attendance in this emergency council meeting. Anyone willing to lend their aid in resolving this matter are also invited. Will you help in ending this terrible affliction that has befallen upon these lands?